Japanese National-Phase Publication (JP-A) No. 2009-512584 discloses a technique in which a pattern portion constituted by a plurality of protrusions is formed on a surface of a tire side portion to generate a contrast between the pattern portion and a smooth portion adjacent to the pattern portion, thereby improving visibility of the pattern portion.